-Promesse-
by NCISLA95
Summary: Deeks c'est fait enlever, et chacun de leur côtés Kensi et Deeks se rendent compte de leur sentiments envers l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà mon nouvelle update du Densi cette fois ci : )

Cela fait maintenant 4 semaines 3 jours 5heures 5 3 minutes et 45 secondes que le lieutenant Martin Deeks agent de liaison entre le LAPD et le NCIS à disparu. 4 semaines 3 jours 5heurs 53 minutes et 45 secondes que Kensi Blye ne trouvais pas le sommeil et que d'ailleurs le reste de l'équipe non plus.

~Quelques part on se sait où~

Il est là tout seul et il est entrain de se vider de son sang. Il na qu'une seule pensé det c'est pour ça partenaire, il repense à sa discussion avec la jolie brune.

- Flashback-

-Promet moi que tu ne feras jamais sa?

-Quoi?

-Te faire tuer...

-Bien. Se qui est bien pour toi c'est que j'ai un dégoût naturel pour la mort.

-Je ne plaisante pas!

Le jeune surfer s'avança vers elle et planta son regard dans ses yeux vairons.

- Je te promets de ne pas mourir, de faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir continuer à voir ton magnifique sourire chaque matin.

-Merci Deeks...

- Promet moi aussi que tu restera à mes côtés?

-Bien sûr! Enfin... Je oui... Oui je te promets.

- Merci Fern.

- Arrête avec se stupide surnom.

- Quoi moi je trouve que sa te vas super bien. Eh aie!

L'agent Blye venait de lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule.

- si tu continue à me taper je risque pas de rester en vie longtemps.

L'agent Blye leva les yeux au ciel et commença à partir.

- Eh attend! Tu sens le soleil. .. et la poudre à canon. Deux de mes choses favorites...

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

-Flashback -

Il l'aimais. Oh oui follement. Et il devait à tous prix sortir d'ici. Mais malheureusement vue l'état dans lequel il est ça va être dur. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse alors il devait tenir pour elle. Il devait tenir pour pouvoir voir son beau non son magnifique sourire. Alors il va s'en sortir et c'est tout peu , importe se que ces barbares vont lui faire il tiendra pour elle. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il senti qu'on le tira, il senti plusieurs coups lui assaillir le ventre mais il allait tenir.

- OPS-

Eric et Nell était sur leur ordinateurs et ils cherchaient des plans de tout les entrepôts de Los Angeles. Kensi et Callen arrivèrent.

- Alors?

Nell se retourna vers le chef d'équipe. Et fit un non de la tête.

-Vous devez sûrement avoir un truc! Il faut le retrouver et vivant!

-Kensi calme toi.

Sam venait de rentrer. Et tout le monde le regarda.

-Comment veux tu que je me calme? ! Mon partenaire est on ne sait où et on ne sait dans quel état...

Callen s'approcha et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver Kensi et en vie!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews : )

La suite arrive et cet OS aura 3 partie : )


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite on se retrouve en bas : )

_Callen s'approcha et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. _

_- Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver Kensi et en vie!_

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 23 minutes 06 secondes maintenant qu'Henrietta Lang est impuissante. Elle n'a pas réussi à retrouver son agent. Son seule agent féminin ne parle plus, ne dort plus, ne mange plus, pour la première fois de sa vie la très célèbre Henrietta Lang est impuissante. Et pour dire à quel point! Elle avait fini par appeler Owen Granger à la rescousse. **

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 23 minutes 06 secondes que Kensi Blye ne vit plus. Non elle ne vit plus elle survit enfin tout du moins essaye. Sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule raison de se lever le matin n'est plus là. Oui il n'est plus là. Autant de temps et autant de jours que son magnifique sourire n'apparaît plus sur son visage que ses yeux ne brillent plus à la vue de son partenaire. Autant de temps ou Kensi Blye se laisse mourir. **

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 23 minutes 06 secondes que l'agent G Callen regarde son équipe se décomposer, qu'il voit ses amis mourir à petit feu. Il le considérait comme un ami, un frère il faisait pleinement parti de sa famille de leur grande famille qu'était le Ncis et maintenant il regrettait de ne jamais le lui avoir dit. **

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 23 minutes 06 secondes que l'agent Sam Hanna regrette d'avoir fait toutes ses remarques désagréables à son ami. Oui il le considérait comme un ami et il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt. Il avait beau l'embêter avec es cheveux il l'aimait bien.**

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 23 minutes 06 secondes que Nell et Éric ne dormaient plus. Eric regretta de ne pas être allé surfer avec le blond quand ce dernier lui avait proposé. Nell elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. **

**Tout le monde était agité dans les bureaux du NCIS. Tout le monde se shootait à la caféine ou aux boissons énergisantes. Owen Granger passait ses journées au téléphone et Henrietta Lang faisait la même chose. Cela faisait 6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 35 minutes 54 secondes que Kensi n'avait plus mit les pieds dans son appartement, non maintenant elle allait dans celui de son partenaire, elle s'allongeait dans son lit après avoir mis un de ses t-shirt, elle respirait son odeur pour la graver dans sa mémoire. **

**Même Monty n'allait pas bien. **

**6 semaines 1 jour 5 heures 35 minutes 58 secondes qu'il était là. Et il commençait vraiment à douter que ses collègues et amis le retrouve un jour vivant. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne reverrait le sourire de sa partenaire, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire combien il l'aime et combien il la trouve magnifique, qu'il ne pourra pas lui dire qu'il la veut pour le reste de sa vie et qu'il veut vraiment un avenir avec elle. Qu'il ne pourra pas lui dire ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Il l'aime. Oui lui Marty Deeks aime sa partenaire d'un amour inconditionnel. Mais au lieu de pouvoir la voir sourire et rigoler de pouvoir lui dire toutes ses choses il est là, dans une pièce lugubre à se faire tabasser pour une information qu'il n'a même pas. Il prit pour que tout ça s'arrête, mais il ne peut pas abandonner, il ne peut pas l'abandonner, il lui a promis alors il va se battre pour la voir sourire tous les matins en arrivant à l'OPS. **

**6 semaines 2 jours 15 heures 19 minutes 15 secondes. Callen se promis intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait pas son ami une seconde de plus dans l'endroit où il est. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri. Un cri de joie.**

**- Youuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuu BINGO! **

**Éric venait de pousser un cri de joie. Il courut en haut des escaliers. **

**- Venez tous! Je crois que Nell et moi avons enfin une piste! **

**L'équipe n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Ils coururent tous en haut en arrivant ils virent des images de caméras datant de plusieurs semaines affichés que l'écran géant. Ils virent aussi 2 têtes inconnue sur l'écran géant. **

**- Qui sont-ils? **

**-Callen je te présente Antonio Da Rocha et Milano Luccas. **

**- Alors Antonio à 38 ans il d'origine Italienne et Portugaise il vit depuis 20 ans à Los Angeles mais il a été condamné 5ans après pour braquage armé et meurtre. Le braquage a mal tourné et a dû tuer un homme de sécurité et une banquière. Il s'est échappé de prison grâce à l'aide de Milano. **

**Éric enchaîna **

**-Milano est un pur Italien. Il a 28 ans et a connu Antonio en prison. Il y est allé pour trafic de stupéfiants. Il a été libéré pour bonne conduite i mois. Et il a donc aidé Antonio à partir. Tous les deux n'avaient pas d'antécédents. Mais ils ont un point commun. **

**-Et c'est lequel? ? **

**Kensi commença à s'énerver. **

**- Calme! Le lieutenant Bates. C'est lui qui les a coffrés. Et du coup avec Nell on a pensés...**

**-Qu'ils pensaient que Deeks savait comment atteindre Bates.**

**- Ouais c'est sa Sam. **

**- Bien et il Ya une adresse ou on peut les trouver? ?**

**-Oui sur vos téléphones. **

**- Mais tu ne viendras pas avec nous Kens.**

**- Quoi? Non Deeks est sûrement le bas donc je viens! **

**-Non kens. Toi tu vas voir Bates tu le fais venir à la planque et tu lui demande tout ce qu'il sait sur Da Rocha et Luccas. **

**- bien okai...**

**Ils partirent tous à leur voiture. **

**~Bureaux du LAPD~ **

**- Ecoute-moi bien-toi! Si tu me laisse pas aller voir Bates je te jure que même avec ton fichier dentaire personnes n'arrivera à t'identifier. Donc si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive tu me laisse voir Bates! **

**-Et elle me menace en plus. Continue comme ça et tu ne le verras jamais !**

**Kensi sorti sa plaque et la colla contre ma tête du flic.**

**- Tu sais ce que ça signifie agent fédéral ou pas? Si tu me laisse pas le voir je peux te faire arrêter et envoyer à Guantanamo! Tu tiendras pad 5 min la bad parce que tu sais ce qu'ils font au flic la bas? Il le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.**

**- ok..okai c'est bon **

**Il la laissa finalement aller voir Bates. Elle arriva à son bureau toqua et rentra sans attendre se réponse. **

**-Bates. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. **

**-Hum vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé? **

**-Je m'en contre fou. Mon partenaire c'est fait enlever à cause de vous donc vous allez me suivre et sans poser de problème. Sauf si vous tenez à ce que je vous passe les menottes? **

**-Deeks c'est fait enlever? **

**-oui et on à découvert un lien entre vous et se qui l'on enlever donc venez maintenant. **

**-Très bien. Il se retourna vers les personnes présentes dans son bureau. Messieurs désolé mais la vie d'un de mes homme est en jeu on remettra cette réunion à plus tard. **

**Il sorti suivi de l'agent Blye. 10 min de trajet jusqu'à la planque et pas un ne sorti de leur bouche. Une fois arrivée Kensi le fit s'asseoir dans une pièce d'interrogatoire. Elle s'assit en face et lui présenta les dossiers des 2 hommes. **

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec moi? **

**-Vous les avez arrêtés. Et ils ont enlevé mon partenaire. **

**- Il est juste votre partenaire ou plus? **

**Kensi le regarda choqué. Comment pouvait-il se soucier de sa alors qu'un de ses hommes ~le meilleur~ c'est fait enlever. Puis ça ne le regardait pas.**

**-Ça ne vous regarde pas! Puis la n'est pas la question. **

**-Il est vrai. Mais ça m'intéresse beaucoup. **

**~Quelques part on ne sait où ~ **

**Je cri. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sa fait trop mal. J'ai plus de force et même si je lui ai fait une promesse je ne la tiendrais pas je ne peux pas... **

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews : )

La suite arrive et cet OS aura 3 partie : )


End file.
